The use of lighting strips for illumination of various structures have become increasingly popular in recent years. One example of such lighting strip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,115,858 B2 issued on Aug. 25, 2015. This patent describes an extended strip of lights emitting diode (LED) which strip has a protective covering with the light for the LED directed from all directions of the strip (see FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 of the patent). Since the LED light strip is within a transparent protective covering on all sides of the strip, the lights emitted from the LED strip have more limited illumination intensity through each side from a given power source. Frequently, it is desirable to transmit light from a strip of LEDs in one direction only in order to increase the intensity of the illuminated light from a given power source without scattering the light in other directions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an extended strip of a light source which transmits the light from the light source in one direction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an extended length of light emitting diode (LED) light strip which has one transparent covering side for permitting the passage of lights therethrough and the other sides being opaque to block the passage of lights through the opaque sides of the strip.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an extended length of an LED light strip having unidirectional light transmitting characteristics in order to focus the transmitted lights in one direction only, thus conserving electric power by preventing transmittal of lights in other directions.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings.